Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More Touch Me
by socksforgloves
Summary: When Fred's feelings come out in the open about his brother, George, the twins lives are turned around. For better or worse.
1. Chapter 1

**your just the girl all the boys want to dance with, and im just the boy thats had to many chances;;**

author note

OKAY, simply all my friends seem to do is write really funny but lame harry potter fanfics. Like my immortal mkay. So I thought I'd show them how a decent looking fanfic should be.  
and we all know how amazing fred and george are so take that.

_I don't own harry potter. If I did, I would be rich._

**i send my cards early cause i know im always late**

It was the night after the Yule ball. Fred and George, the two twins hadn't spoken since that night.  
"I heard Draco was snogging Harry after the ball." George whispered to his brother that night as the two of them sat on the stairs leading towards Gryffindor tower. Still in their tuxedo get up from the ball.

"I wouldn't be surprised, I've soon the way Draco looks at Harry." Fred replied, unfazed by his brother's news and resting his elbows on the next step up.

"What do you mean 'the way Draco looks at Harry'?"

Fred straightened his back and sat up at his brother's question. "You know the look."

Seeing George's confused expression, Fred sighed. A smile gently forming on his lips as he brushed his slim fingers through his bright red hair.

"Its that look where you can see their personalities have changed suddenly. They almost let off a vibe and act totally different. But you can see this change in their eyes. Where you just know they want nothing more then the way they are looking at."

George quietly listened to his brother explain. Fred's gentle smile still stuck contently to his freckled face.

"But that can't be right, Fred." George spoke up after the silence.

"Oh? Why?" Fred asked, still looking down at their shoes as he spoke.

"Because.. Well, that's how you look at me."

Fred fell silent when his brother said this. Leaving George confused even more. Gently frowning when Fred looked at him.

Fred's expression had changed, emotionless. The gaze in his eyes made George shudder. His baby brown eyes wide, able to feel Fred's hand slip around to the back of his neck and grip tightly to the skin.

"Fred." George croaked as his brothers lips got dangerously close. Quickly Fred hushed his brother's fears. Kissing his twin in a way he shouldn't have been. Fred's lips where firmly pressed againsted George's and the innocent twin was frantic. His own brother was kissing him. George didn't know what to do. He just sat there frozen, actually allowing Fred to move his lips up againsted George's. He was too afraid to respond. What should he do? Push him away? George couldn't think. His body was getting too hot and flustered to concentrate. Maybe if he didn't kiss back Fred would get the point and-

George gasped though as he felt Fred's sharp nails in his neck. His brother took this as a simple signal to slide his tongue into George's mouth. Leaving George trying to say Fred's name in protest but it came out in muffled words. He grabbed onto Fred's leg in a signal to tell him to stop. But once again it only made Fred dive deeper as he used his other hand to cling to George's waist and push his tongue further down George's throat.

It was getting out of hand. Fred was making out with his brother on the steps leading to the Gryffindor tower. What if someone found them, they where brothers, twins. That made it worse. But what made this moment shameful was that George actually began to enjoy it. Before long George had found himself tying tongues with Fred. His hands had moved and where holding onto Fred's shirt to hold him close.

It was beginning to get intense when George's back his the hard stair case. Fred was looming over his brother as h tore his lips away from George's. He had gone to far this time. Fred knew that what he had done changed everything between him and his twin. When George gained a frown, saying Fred's name softly from his parted lips. Fred knew he had to leave. "I'm... sorry." He whispered to George. Scrambling to his feet and making his way up the stairs. Leaving George laying on the stair case, watching his brother retreat to the tower. When he saw the look in Fred's eyes George realized what Fred had meant when he explained "The Look".

author note

Okaay, thats the first part of teh story. I'm working on the next chapters as I type.. well not right now. I don't have 5 arms. But I will try and get it up as soon as i can.


	2. Chapter 2

**i confess, i messed up. dropping 'im sorry' like your still around;**

author note

well hi. This chapters pretty short, because I wanted it to be. happy? w/e

_we know i dont own harry potter. or i would be rich okay?_

**hey kid, you'll never live this down**

Day's slowly turned into weeks. It had been the longest time Fred and George had been apart. There were no tricks; no fun loving humor, the two beaters didn't even work together at Quidditch practice. People started to worry, the twins wouldn't explain this sudden distancing and no one could really put their finger on the two's problem. Nothing had ever torn them apart like this before.

If only they knew.

George had shyed away from his brother and their close friends. Finding himself grouped with people like Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff and the other perfect students. He actually began to pay attention in class. Sitting away from Fred and doing all his homework like any good student. It scared his teachers, whenever asked if he was okay George would put on a freckle faced smile and replied.

"No, nothings wrong. Not one bit"

The innocent twin was in denial. He keepted it hidden away. That night of the Yule ball was all he could think of. Kissing his brother on the empty staircase like two lovers. George found himself waking up from such dreams and having to leave the confined of his bed to check on his sleeping brother. Never realizing the gaze he watched his brother with was 'The look'.

Fred dealt with it differently compared to George. He only got worse. Each class he didn't even bother to learn. Occupied with glancing at George when no one noticed. He was continually held back after class. Always getting worried glances from George as he left the class room. If he wasn't being punished he was helping his close friends pull the worst tricks he could imagine. Fred only replied to concerns with a wave of his hand, a grunt of a shrug. Showing he was 'fine'.

When, like George. All he really wanted was his brother.

On the fourth week, Ron Weasley, the twins little brother had had enough. George was gaining straight A's while Fred was gaining a ticket out of Hogwarts. He tracked them both down. George had been studying while by Cedric's side while Fred had just been allowed out of detention.

"Ronnie, what do you want to show me? I have a lot to do." Fred grumbled, following behind Ron down the hallways of the school. Many where gathering at the great hall for that nights dinner of potato and mash.

"It'll be worth your while, promise." Ron replied.

"Better be" Fred muttered. Coming to a halt when his little brother stopped at a class room door. "A class room?" Fred sighed. "Come on Ron, I'm tiered and hungry."

"Just go inside!" Ron huffed, holding onto Fred's arm and opening the door. Pushing him in.

Fred stumbled into the empty class room. Only to meet the fear of George, leaving back on the teacher's bench, book in hand. Their brown eyes widening with surprise. Fred spun around just as Ron shut the door in his face. "Ron! What are you trying to do!?" Fred demanded, banging on the wood when he heard the lock click.

"I'm going to make sure you two stop this stupid arguing!" He replied through the door. "Do you want me to write to mom!?"

When Ron asked this Fred fell silent. If their mother ever found out Fred didn't know what he would do. Ron took the quiet as his victory.

"I'll come back and let you out after dinner." After Ron's farewell, you could hear his footsteps echo off into the hall way. Leaving Fred and George alone. Isolated and with no where else to go but just face their fears.

author note

I've already started on teh next chapter, even though I have writer block. SO IT WILL FAIL


	3. Chapter 3

**so say, what are you waiting for? kiss her, kiss her!;**

author notes

WOW sorry i left you guys waiting so long for this chapter! i took a ickle brake for a while. and after reading some reviews i felt i had to make it up to you guys and finish this chapter off. SO TADAAA

_i do not own harry potter /sadface :C_

**hey kid, you'll never live this downnnn;**

Fred hoped he could just wait it out. That Ron would have a small dinner and come back quicken than expected to end this nightmare. Fred stayed hunched up, back againsted the door. While George sat on the table, eyes on the book placed in his lap. Fear made George's stomach turn. This is the closest he had gotten to this brother after the incident.

"Fred." George muttered, almost whispering in an unemotional tone. His thumb and index finger rubbing the corner of the page. He heard Fred sigh, take a few steps, then sit with a thud againsted the corner of the table. "George."

There was silence again. The two of them fidgeting at the presence of each other.

George was too afraid to look up from his book. Fred's eyes where burning into this skin, but it wasn't a painful burn. It made him get goose bumps across his skin and made him shiver. George could hear his brother shift along the table. Fred's body brushing up againsted George's as he sat close.

He allowed Fred's hand to gently grab onto his. Forcing George to stop fidgeting with the page between his fingers. Gently Fred shut the book and pushed it off George's lap. Making a loud thud when it hut the ground, although it didn't faze the two.

George's gaze remained on his lap before Fred's other rough hand caressed his face. Making the innocent twin look into his brothers serious eyes.

George felt his mind go blank. His heart beat slow and his breath quiver when Fred's lips got close to his. Eyes half closed, thinking finally when their lips pressed together. Before it felt so wrong. But now it felt so right.

It didn't take long enough before Fred's tongue had forced itself inside George's mouth. George's trembling fingers knotted up in Fred's read hair, his shivering body held at the waste with Fred's strong grip. As their tongues continued to rub together, creating friction between each others mouths. George's loud heart beat began to muffle out his sensible and logical thoughts. Like 'What if Ron comes back and finds us like this?' Or 'If he does, how will you explain yourselves?' But George came to the conclusion as one of his hands ran down Fred's chest, his nails leaving creases in Fred's shirt. At that moment, locked in Fred's grip, George didn't care.

To show it he gently bit down on Fred's tongue, causing the twin to huff out a small groan. The twin then slipping his cold hands up under George's shirt for pay back. Giving George goose bumps over his hot skin at Fred's cold finger tips. The innocent twin's heart rate going faster as Fred's finger tips made every inch of his skin crawl with instant pleasure. His hands tangling more into Fred's hair and began to press his body along his brothers, finding that getting physical contact with his brother was proven difficult when you sat side-by-side. George made the move when he shifted his body around, chest to chest, one leg on each side of Fred's body as he straddled his twin and pushed his body onto Fred's. Wanting more from his brother.

And that's just what he got.

And it wasn't till then that George realized out strong Fred was. His brother easily moved him from the vertical position of straddling his brother, to being pushed down horizontally on the bare teacher's desk. George could feel his heart beat, hear it. It was getting loud enough that he was afraid that soon even Fred would be able to here it from his spot towering over George like a cage made out of bone and flesh. It had been hard to breathe normally before, but now George was breathing in and out in gentle pants though the pauses in the kiss Fred had only broken once to get his brother onto the table. The innocent red head allowed his brother to do what he wanted, in any case, it was what George wanted him to too.

It became almost impossible to hear himself over the heavy beat of his heart as he felt the fabric of his shirt rise up and his stomach become bare to the cold air. George loosened his hands from his hair as he felt Fred's on top of his. Leaving George's torso to grab onto his hands, only to pin them roughly againsted the table. Just like he had done to George. Fred then left George's lips alone, breaking their kiss. Only to smirk when George's bottom lip quivered and whined softly for more. Allowing his brother some closure from the kiss and gently grazing his lips across the twin under him. Breathing againsted his lips and brushing their foreheads up againsted one another's. A lot was running through the bad twin's mind, other than that George was all he wanted and more. He prayed it would all return to normal. That they would be able to be friends again. Brothers. Brothers, that is, with benefits. It had slowly been killing him inside not to be with George, and finally Fred had him back. Or so he thought. Since George had been thinking too.

"Fred..?" George called after a few moments. When Fred opened his eyes then, he found himself staring into his brothers hazy eyes. Able to stare into his soul that showed a mixture of things. Adoration, love, lust.

"What?"

"I think we should stay away from each other." George's reply made Fred frown gently, the innocent twin felt the grip on their linked hands tighten gently.

"Why? I mean..."

"I don't want anyone to find out about this... if we began to be friends again.. I could never act the same, Fred. I would never be able to hide it." Fred allowed George to explain, gently letting go of his brothers hands and sighing while George to wrap his arms around Fred's neck. Their warm breaths mixing up as George explained. And he continued when Fred didn't answer. "I will never be able to look at you the same way, I... want to be more than friends." What George said made Fred's heart skip, his stomach fluttering with butterflies. It made him think that maybe.. maybe George was right.

"You're right.." Fred confessed then, letting his finger tips brush gently through George's carrot orange hair. "I don't want to loose you, if that means I can't always be with you. Then that's how it will have to be." Fred sighed but George still smiled gently. Pulling down on Fred's neck to being his lips to George's. It gave Fred more butterflies in his stomach to know his brother was the one kissing him this time.

"But you have to promise me one thing," George said, causing Fred's eyebrows to raise. "Promise you what?" he questioned, knowing what ever it was he would have promised it no matter what.

"If anyone ever asks, just call it brotherly love."

author note

once again, SOZZ GUYS I HAD TO MAKE YOU WAIT SO LONG. and i hope the chapters okay. i have a writers block at the moment /fail  
i hope upcoming chapters will be better.

p.s WOW for a writers block i did write a lot. yaaay 1,388 words~


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note--

_  
Hi guys!From all enthusiastic reviews I've had for this fanfic. I'm sorry I haven't updated a lot. Being in junior year is a killer! I'm actually in class right now typing this.I hope to give you guys another chapter soon! I have some of it typed up on my ipod! Maybe in a few more weeks guys. 'll give you a little in sigh into the next episode. CREDRIC COMES ON TO GEORGE *dundundunn* _teehee_. See you next chapter update!_

_  
**- PanicParanoia**_


End file.
